Secrets Are Better Kept Secret
by jenblack99
Summary: Anali is best friends with Al Potter. Somehow, she gets sucked into being James Potter's girlfriend. The problem? They are fake dating. To make it worse? Anali is pretty sure she's in love with James. While everyone thinks she loves Al. Oh, boy.
1. Chapter 1

I scooted closer into him, slightly enjoying the close proximity of my best friend. Not that I'd ever admit it. Al stiffened a little, and then cautiously wrapped an arm comfortingly around me. I didn't blame him. I had finally encouraged him to get a girlfriend, and he probably didn't want to mess it up. Don't ask me why, but all of his girlfriends in the past were intimidated by our close best friend relationship, and promptly left Al, scared of heartbreak.

I didn't want Al and Emily to break up, anyways. Emily was a super sweet girl, and Al deserved someone so caring. Al and I—we are too much like each other to get along nicely. Eventually fiery tempers would explode, or we would send months angry at each other and not talk, because neither of us would apologize, both of us feeling that we were in the right.

Which, speaking of relationships, was kind of why we were here. If girls were intimidated, by how close Al and I were it's nothing compared to how guys are. They won't even look at me twice. It sucks. It's not as if we acted 'together'. He just had a big brother complex around me. He treated me as if I was Lily, when it came to boys.

Ironically, though, the one boy who he trusted me with left me sobbing for three hours straight, and now I was a tear streaked, empty shell. My heart was aching, and if I hadn't run out of tears, I'm sure I'd still be wailing. I winced, as Al rubbed my shoulders reassuringly. Oops. Al was there the entire time.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked quietly, glancing down at me.

I sighed softly, wanting to say no. It was all so painful. However, Al had been punched in the face (I'm sure his nose is broken) and still sat there and listened to me cry for three hours. He deserved to know. We hadn't been close in the time it had all started (I started dating, and he fell for a girl), so starting at the beginning would be essential.

_**Five Months Ago**_

I was curled up in a chair in the Common Room, reading, when it happened. James had stormed in, arguing with a tall blonde girl who had followed him in. She was screaming at him about lying, when his gaze landed on me, who was trying (unsuccessfully) to read, and act uninterested in their dispute.

"I didn't lie, Lisa," he said, irritated, and giving me a pleading look. What did he expect me to do?

"Oh, really?" She stepped closer," Then who is it, Jimmy?"

Jimmy? I nearly choked, trying not to laugh. Besides his little fan club, only his mum called him that. James threw a slightly panicked look at me, and I got the message. Don't ask me what made me do this. Maybe it was the fact he was being harassed by a delusional girl, or maybe it was the small hidden crush I have had on him for as long as I could remember.

I stood, reluctantly, setting my book down, and grabbed James's hand," It's me."

Relief actually flooded over James's face, and he tugged me closer.

"Thank you," he murmured so quietly I barely caught it.

She froze, glaring at me with her icy blue eyes. I admit I was slightly scared. I had nothing on this gorgeous, stick like girl. I was brown eyed, dark haired and only 4'9.

"Who are you?" She snapped angrily.

I went to reply, but James cut me off," This is Anali." Holy Merlin, he knew my name! We never exchanged more than a 'hi' in all the years I've known Al, which was practically my while life.

She narrowed her eyes, studying me. It appeared she was trying to figure out what made me special enough to date James Potter, (Nothing, we weren't dating) and then recognition dawned on her.

"Aren't you that girl that like, stalks Albus Potter?" Really? I'm the stalker here? Sheesh.

"Er, we actually—"I was cut off by James yet again.

"I had Albus become friends with her, so I could get closer to her," he said, smiling sheepishly. He's a great liar, I'll give him that. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm watching you two," Lisa growled before stomping out. James relaxed instantly, and we both stayed where we were rather awkwardly for a minute, before my senses came to me, and I pulled my hand away.

"Sorry about that. Bloody girl won't leave me alone. She thinks we're made for each other."

I sat back on the couch while he was talking, and shrugged," Well, she's pretty."

James stared at me, disbelieving," What?"

I cracked a smile," Pretty mental." Seriously. How dare she accuse me of stalking? Pfft.

He chuckled, a thoughtful look crossing his face," You know, girls are always stalking me, attempting to figure out my dating status."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me," I muttered, imagining a horde of teenage girls following him with cameras and notepads. I found it humorous, but it wasn't far from the truth. Little Jamesy had quite the fan club, especially after he became Quidditch Captain his fifth year.

"I'm serious," He protested," It's annoying as bloody ****."

"What's your point, James?" I asked warily. He had a tendency to come up with ridiculous plans, according to Al. Apparently it ran in the family.

"Be my girlfriend, Nali."

Nali? Only Al called me by that nickname…Wait, what?

"Your girlfriend?" I sputtered out, not trusting my ears.

"Well, not my real girlfriend, but a fake girlfriend."

"There's a way to win a girls heart," I responded dryly, "and that's not it." James shook his head, his hazel eyes bright with excitement.

" You don't understand, Anali. I just want girls to get off my back, and if I am 'dating' you," he put air quotes around dating," then they'll leave me alone because they'll think I'm off limits. Then I can finish my last year at Hogwarts in blessed peace, free from all the dumb giggling, and hair twirling that I have been subjected to since I was born."

Wow. I can't believe he is this desperate. I mean, I'm about as low as you can go on the dating radar at Hogwarts. That's saying something when you meet the daughter of Lavender Brown, well, Lavender Finnigan, now.

"What about the press?" I wisely asked, avoiding the original request.

"What about them?"

"They'll have a field day if you go public with a girlfriend…Especially if I'm the girl, James. I'm hardly suited to the world of cameras and newspapers," I pointed out, sure this would get me off the hook. It's not that I don't want to be James girlfriend (because I would love to be) but I don't want to be his _fake_ girlfriend. I mean, that's a self-esteem killer if I ever heard one. On top of that, I knew the press would have a field day.

See, I was adopted into a Wizarding family at birth. Nobody knew who my parents were. They dropped me off at my adopted family's house with a note saying that I was magical, and they knew thye could trust them to take care of me. My adoptive parents were overjoyed… they always wanted kids, but for whatever reason, couldn't conceive a child. I was a serious blessing in their life.

Which would be fine, since I was officially adopted, and became one of their own the day they found me, but they are a prominent Wizarding family, so everyone knows the story. I used to be severely picked on for it, but thank goodness, Al protected me from the worst of it.

He waved his hand in indifference," What makes you so special to the other girls I've dated in the past? They all had the exact same treatment, the press loved them."

"The problem isn't that I'm more special than them. The problem is that I'm not special. Those other girls were all blonde, tall, and I'm pretty sure somewhere along the line, had Veela in their blood."

James ruffled his already messy black hair, and collapsed on the couch beside me," Anali, please? I just want a year without being pressured by a ton of girls. Besides, this can benefit you, too."

See? He's not even arguing that I'm nothing like those other girls! Hold up…did he just say this would benefit me, too?

"I hate to ask this, and catch a glimpse of your flawed logic, but how would I benefit from this?"

He looked at me, surprise clearly etched on his face," You could make Albus jealous. And don't worry about the press. I'll show you how to be more...appealing to the public."

Make Al jealous? Why would I want to do that…? Oh. He thinks I like Albus. Just like every other person in this bloody school. What they don't know is that Albus and I did try to date once, secretly. However, our first kiss clearly seemed to prove that neither of us felt anything other than friendship for the other. I don't know if I was more relieved, or embarrassed.

Surprisingly, though, I heard myself agreeing with James to be his fake girlfriend. What have I managed to get myself into?


	2. Ground Rules, Training, and Betrayal P1

Part One of Three of _Ground Rules, Training, and Betrayal_

Ground Rules, Training, and Betrayal

"Where are you taking me?" I whined to James as we went around the same area twice.

"It's a secret," he replied, pulling me along with him.

"I don't understand why we have to go somewhere secret," I grumbled.

"Because, Anali, if someone finds out this whole thing is a sham, then they could use that information against us," he rolled his eyes," Now shh. I'm trying to concentrate."

I let out a long sigh to let him know I was not happy with this current scheme of his, and watched the wall. We already passed that portrait!

"Are those trolls trying to do ballet?" I asked in disbelief, and looked to James for confirmation when a door popped up in the wall in front of us. I looked from the painting to the door, shocked.

James grinned, and pushed the door open," Perfect!"

"What just happened?" I asked cautiously as he pulled me into the room after him.

It was a rather basic room. In the center of the room was a small round table with parchment, inkbottles, and quills spread across it. Two plush chairs sat opposite each other near the table. Off to one corner of the room stood a bookshelf and a cozy reading chair, while another corner held a vanity that seemed harmless enough until you saw the piles of make up on top. Then I saw the closet. My jaw dropped. It was filled to busting with an assortment of different outfits in all possible imaginable color.

James shut the door," What do you think, Anali?"

"What is this place?"

"This is the Room of Requirements. I figured I could take you here not only to sign a contract, but to help you with you know, your fear of press."

"I'm not scared-"

James sat down at the table, clearly not listening to what I was about to say," But, the contract first."

"Why do I have to sign a contract?"

He looked up at me," Well, it's not really a contract…more of a piece of paper that has some ground rules for the relationship on it."

"Ground rules?" I asked, interested despite my gut instinct, and sat down across from him.

"Yes. I haven't made any yet. I decided we could come up with our own, and the other can choose not to agree if they have an arguable reason."

I nodded slowly," Okay…"

James grinned, delighted to have my permission. Not that not having it would have stopped him, I'm sure.

"Fantastic. Alright, you can pick a ground rule first."

I shifted in my seat, not sure what to say. Being put on the spot was something I hated.

"No PDA," I declared.

James blinked," I'm going to have to argue this one, Nali."

"What? Why?"

"Because I have never not been caught showing some public form of affection with my exes. It would seem strange if you were the exception. Besides, this helps you, too, because the more we show how much we 'like' each other, the more jealous Al will get," He said simply. Sadly, his argument was logic filled.

"Fine," I relented," You choose something now."

James leaned back, thinking," You have to limit your time spent with Al."

"But he's my best friend!"

"I know, but he's also my brother, and a boy."

"What's your point?"

"That means that people will find it suspicious that you are spending so much time with him, Anali. It looks bad on not only me, as a boyfriend, but it looks terrible on you, as a girlfriend."

I sighed, wishing I hadn't gotten myself into this fiasco. I just hope that Al would understand.

"Is that an okay?" James asked, searching my face for an answer.

I nodded glumly.

"Alright, your turn to come up with one."

I frowned trying to come up with something that would at least help me in some way," You have to take me on real dates."

"I would already do that," James retorted, looking hurt by my assumption he wouldn't treat me like one of his real girlfriends.

I waved my hand dismissively to show him that I hadn't meant to wound his pride by that comment," I know, but just to make sure."

He shrugged, and scribbled the two rules down that we had so far on a piece of parchment.

"Your turn," I said.

"You can't tell anyone that this is a fake relationship until we have publicly terminated the relationship."

"James," I protested," I wouldn't do that."

"I know, but just to make sure."

"Do what you must," I answered, aware he had thrown those words back at me on purpose.

"All right, any more for you?"

"N-yes. We can't fall for each other while this is going on." Technically, I already broke that rule. Oh, well. I was hoping reverse psychology could help me out here. Even if it only works in Muggle romance novels.

"That's a given," James said glibly. Okay, ouch. I deserved that.

"Humor me."

James shook his head, and added the rule," Okay, before we sign this I have to be clear about one thing."

"What?"

"If either of us breaks any of these ground rules, then the contract will be terminated," James said seriously. I nodded, and with that, I signed the paper under James name.

"Are we done?" I asked after ending my last name with a flourish.

"No, the contract isn't binding yet."

"How are you suppose to make it binding?" I asked curiously.

In response, James pulled out a knife, and I jumped back surprised.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," He muttered, as I watched him cut his palm. Then he motioned for me to hold out my hand, and he cut a line just thin enough for blood to ooze out of it. I continued watching, transfixed as he put our palms together and tapped his wand on both our wrists. A small red ribbon entwined out two hands together and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. My hand tingled where the ribbon had looped around it.

"Now it's binding," He stated proudly.

"So, we're done here? Because I'm hungry," I complained.

"No, first we have a bit of press training to do first. Then we'll go to dinner together."

I glanced at him, then the books, vanity, and closet. "Training?"

He nodded, smirking," Training."

Oh, sweet Merlin. Someone help me.


	3. Ground Rules, Training, and Betrayal P2

Part 2 of _**Ground Rules, Training, and Betrayal**_

I stared at the closet in horror. James told me to pick something out, and he would either approve or pick something out for me. I wanted to keep that from happening, but I had absolutely no idea where to start. It certainly did not help that there was no apparent pattern to the way the clothes were packed into it. No color-code, no occasion, nothing.

I stood there, silently mouthing absolutely nothing. I felt like a fish out of water; which isn't a bad analogy considering the situation I was in. The closest to anything girly that I wear (apart from my undergarments) was the skirt I had to wear as part of the uniform.

However, as James kindly reminded me, uniform isn't enforced on the weekends, unless it was horribly inappropriate. In addition, he told me he wouldn't let me wear anything dreadfully improper anyways, because it would look bad on him. On him! The nerve…

"Anali," He said, exasperated," just choose something slightly more girly than you normally wear. I'm not telling you to put on heels and a mini skirt."  
I whipped my head around and glared at him," And you better be glad about that, too." I didn't care if I did have a crush on the guy…I would have to beat him up.

He held up his hands as a sign of peace, and walked around to the closet. In seconds, he pulled out a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, gold ballet flats, and a simple peach blouse.

"There. Simple, girly, and slightly designer-esque," He said flatly, and tossed them at me.

I blinked, in shock," You know what designer is?" I wasn't sure whether to laugh, or worry that he was gay.

He rubbed the back of his neck, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. How adorable!

"Um, yeah. I was grounded one summer because of a dumb prank I pulled, and let's just say I spent a lot of time with Lily at stores."

So laugh it is…later, of course.

I looked at the clothes and then him," I'm not changing here."

His eyes widened," I don't want you to! There's a dressing room over there." He jammed his thumb towards a small door I missed. Phew. That crisis is averted, at least.

I hurried in, and changed, not wanting to consider how much I just embarrassed the heck out of myself. I mean, I couldn't even choose my own outfit, for crying out loud! Humiliating, really.

I finally emerged, and James smirked," Looks good, Anali. Now, part two."

I looked at him warily," What?"

"Make up."

"Did Lily teach you about make up, too?" I asked sarcastically.

"No…" He gestured at the vanity," it has a charm that will do it for you. You just have to tell it what the look you want is. I already informed it, though, so just go on and sit."

I glanced at the vanity," Are you sure?" It just seemed too good to be true…which of course means that I automatically do not trust it. Under any circumstance. _Don't trust anything if you can't see where its brain is at_, Rose told me once.

"Yes, Anali!" He rather snapped. I guess he was as tired and hungry as I was. I would feel bad for being so stubborn, but it was his fault that we were stuck in this predicament at all. So therefore, he should feel bad, and not snap at me!

Placing blame on others is a particular skill of mine. I'd feel bad, but I must have inherited it somehow, so it isn't my fault. I'm just using the gift given to me…See?

I glowered at him before sitting down in front of the vanity. Slowly, it started to alter my face. There were only two downsides to it: It didn't tell me when to shut my eyes (it would keep going, and poke you in it…) and the mirror didn't reflect anything. This made no sense, but whatever.

Somehow, it took my ponytail holder out, and brushed through my normally wavy hair before straightening it. The brushes tickled as they swept across my skin, and occasionally my eyes would start watering from a stab to my eye, here and there, which led to me having to dab at them with a tissue.  
However, the result surprised me.

The mirror reflected once it finished, and I stared at myself, astonished. I'm guessing James told it to go for a more natural look, as it merely just highlighted my better features, and hiding little blemishes. I wasn't gorgeous, by any means, but I was pretty, in my own way.

"James, tha-" I turned towards him, but he was fast asleep in the chair. For real? I went through all this torture for him, and he was sleeping? Not cool!

"James! Wake up!" I yelled, irritated.

He jolted, and stared at me blearily for a second before splitting into a smile that caused my heart to do all sorts of acrobatics. So not fair, his smile.

"That looks amazing, Nali."

"Can we go to dinner now?" I whined, quickly forgetting about the whole incident. When I'm hungry, it's normally all I can think about.

He chuckled," Yeah."

He stood, and together we walked out into the hall. No one was around, and I was a little nervous as to how people would react. I had gone to this school for six years, and only maybe a handful of people knew me as Anali. Most people knew me as the-girl-who-was-adopted-by-that-family-and-hangs-around-Al-Potter-all-the-time.

Lengthy name, I know.

I had a feeling this was going to change now. To be honest? I'm not quite sure that I want it to change. I like my quiet existence, and hanging out with my best friend. It was too late, though. The damage had been done the moment I stood up and took James's hand.  
I took a deep breath once we started getting close enough to the Great Hall to hear all the chattering. Then…

"Anali Alice Longbottom, please come here."

I turned slowly, dread filling into the pit of my stomach unpleasantly. Or was that the hunger? See, told you…

"Daddy," I said, smiling sweetly and shuffling to him.

He glanced at James, who was calmly waiting for me," I've heard an interesting rumor today."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, playing dumb," What was it?"

"I heard you're dating James."

I flushed, and looked down to the ground, before mumbling," Yes, I am." I felt terribly guilty for lying to the man that had took me in as his own and raised me, but I had made a deal…

"I'm not upset about it, though I always thought you would have dated Albus, not James…" He paused, thinking," but I'm upset that you didn't tell me."

I pulled my gaze up to meet his eyes," I would have. We only just started dating a couple of hours ago."

"Oh," He let out a breath and smiled," well, then…go eat dinner with him. But don't forget to owl your mum."

"I won't," I promised before going back to where James stood.

"How'd it go?" He asked, nonchalant.

I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking," Not as bad as I thought it would be. I think you're lucky you're family."


	4. Ground Rules, Training, and Betrayal P3

Part 3 of Ground Rules, Training, and Betrayal

James started pulling me back towards the Great Hall as I was frozen, still slightly shocked to how my dad had reacted. It was nothing like I had expected, and that got me to wondering how Albus would react to the whole me dating his brother thing. My blood ran cold. Surely, he would hate me! He hated the fact that girls were always drooling over his elder brother, and here I was, his best friend, dating him.

How could I do this to Al? I dug my feet in the ground, not wanting to face the music in the Great Hall. I could already see Al's face filled with disappointment as I choose to sit with James instead of him. Is a little crush worth ruining a friendship that spanned years? I was torn, between helping James and staying loyal to Al. Sometimes, being a Hufflepuff stunk.

James sighed, irritated," What's the matter, Anali? I thought you were hungry."

"I am…I just…I wanted to tell Al before rumors got to him first."

James nodded, looking unsurprised by this revelation of mine," Nali, I respect that, but this is Hogwarts. If your dad has already heard it, then I am more than positive Al has."

He was right. Reluctantly, I took his hand and walked into the Great Hall. I'm not sure which part I hated the most. The hush that fell as soon as people saw us together or the pointed glares and hate filled whispering that started next.

I gulped, and walked closer to James for some protection from his fan club.

James didn't seem particularly disturbed one way or the other, and just calmly walked over to the Gryffindor table where his best friends, Jennifer Johnson (who went by JJ), and Frances Hightower (but don't call her that. She prefers Fran), saved seats.

I talked to the both of them on occasion. Fran was actually in Al's year, and mine but thanks to her great Quidditch skill, became friends with James easily. She was a tomboy, but that made her appeal to me a bit more. I used to be one to the extreme before finding an easy balance for me. She was easy going, and optimistic. All in all, I rather liked her and didn't mind the idea of spending so much time around her.

She brushed her black hair away from her pale skin, her blue eyes taking me in, before smiling," Hey, Anali. I wasn't expecting you to be joining us."

Before I could respond, JJ jumped in the conversation.

"Obviously James found himself a girlfriend," She said, smirking at James, her dark green eyes guarded.

JJ didn't venture much outside the comfort zone of her friends, but that hardly mattered at all. She was fiercely loyal and protective of those who earned her trust. I don't know how James managed to earn it, but obviously he did. JJ didn't play Quidditch like Fran, but was in James's year. Her dirty blond hair was pulled back in her normal ponytail, yet I never felt truly comfortable around her. Maybe it was just because I wasn't in her inner circle, and I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to spend a lot of time getting to know the girl.

James flashed his friends a bright grin and sat down," Yes, I did. I know you have all met Anali before, but please, be nice."

Meekly I sat down beside him, trying to act brave. I wasn't put in Gryffindor for a very good reason—I just didn't have the courage to do a lot of normal things, such as talking to strangers. Even though the two girls weren't strangers, per say, but they were close enough.

Fran merely smiled encouragingly at me, as I picked at my food. I had noted upon entering the Great Hall (to my great relief) that Al wasn't here. However, the thought of how he might react had made me lose my appetite rather fast. Thankfully, if it returned, I was close to the kitchens for a midnight comfort snack.

James, to his credit, did try to draw me in to the conversations they were having (mainly about Quidditch. I'll never understand their love for the brute sport), but I was too sick with worry to care much about how I came across at that moment.

After I put as much time as I deemed necessary sitting with James, I mumbled an excuse about being tired. James looked up sharply, torn between talking to his friends and finishing his meal, or walking his 'girlfriend' to her dorms. Not that I would let him. The other Hufflepuffs were already rather angry with me for showing Al how to get in to it. I would rather not make it worse by showing James the way.

"It's okay, finish dinner. I'll find you in the morning, alright?"

James nodded, and stood, giving me a hug and kissing me on the cheek before letting me go, whispering," To make it look realistic."

I managed to muster a rather heartbroken look at leaving him until I got out of the Great Hall. Then I headed to the Slytherin Common Room to tell Al what I could. Hopefully the Slytherins didn't gossip as much as the other students tended to do.

As I neared the room, though, I actually spotted Al. It looked like he was heading towards the Great Hall actually.

"Nali!" He cried happily, and swinging me around in a hug," Where have you been all day? I've been looking for you all over!"

I wrung my hands nervously, and bit my lip, unsure how to say it.

"Nali? What's wrong?" Al asked softly, his green eyes bright.

"I… well…I'm datingyourbrother," I rushed out.

He frowned," Sorry, didn't catch that bit."

I sighed," I'm dating your brother."

He let out a small laugh, watching me," Good joke, Anali. Now seriously, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, and looked at my feet quietly.

His laughing abruptly stopped," Wait, you're serious."

I nodded glumly; sure that I would lose my friend.

Al's eyes hardened, and his mouth tightened a little bit at the corners, and muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'that slimy git'.

However, he just gave me a smile that wasn't quite right," Congratulations, Nali. I knew you had a small crush on him, just didn't think that you two would end up together."

I wasn't quite sure whether I should have been offended or not, before shrugging.

"Well, you know, opposites attract…"

"Have you eaten?" He asked suddenly.

"Er—yes, actually," I replied, half truthfully. I was still hungry, not having ate that during dinner, but I wasn't going into that Great Hall again with Al.

"Oh, well, I have to meet Adam there…see you tomorrow, Nali?"

"Sure," I responded easily, while wondering whether we would have a chance to hang out at all in the following weeks thanks to James's ground rule. He eyed me suspiciously before going up towards the Great Hall. Dejectedly I headed for the Hufflepuff Common Room for much needed solitude.


	5. Rose?

**A/N: I felt like I was pulling teeth to write this chapter, so I do apologize if it seems…forced.**

**Disclaimer (I don't think I've done this yet…): I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Anali, and am borrowing JJ, Adam, and Fran. **

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur for me. Between learning how to fend off James's fan girls, and their rather disturbing questions, and balancing school, friends, and James, I was rather worn out. Therefore, I decided I needed some overdue 'me' time. That Saturday I was headed out to the Lake to relax when James ran up to me, slightly out of breath.

"Yes, James?" I asked, trying and failing, to do so in a sweet tone.

"Anali, people are getting suspicious."

I peered around; making sure no one was nearby. Thankfully, for James it was still too early for most students on a Saturday.

"About us?" I asked tiredly.

He nodded," Yes, I mean, we haven't really been on a date, and really, you know nothing about me."

I couldn't help it. I mean honestly, was this relationship for me to uphold by myself?

"Seriously James, why do I have to know everything about you? I bet you don't know squat about me!" I huffed out, in indignation.

"Actually, I know a lot about you," James said somewhat sheepishly.

I eyed him," How?"

He rubbed the back of his neck," Err, that's not important. What is important is that we're going on a date tonight!" The last part came out much too cheery for my liking.

"Aren't you supposed to ask me on the date before planning this?"

He shrugged," Normally, but we aren't normal, Nali."

I scowled," Fine. What time?"

"Seven sound good?"

I gasped in mock wonder," You're actually asking me something?"

He flushed," Well, I…"

I shook my head, a small smile working its way to my face without my consent," Fine. See you at seven, James. Now please, leave me be for the day. I need quiet."

His face split into a wide grin," Can do, Anali." With that, the boy had disappeared, whistling a merry tune. I shook my head, confused, but decided now was not the time to press it.

As I sat down to read the book I had brought, another person decided to interrupt the planned solitude.

"Heya, Anali! Was that my cousin you were talking to?" Rose Weasley asked her voice too bright and filled with understanding to my liking.

"Yes…" I answered slowly, my face paling.

"No need to look so scared," she waved her hand dismissively," I won't tell Al."

"Al knows…?" I said, questioning what she was talking about.

Rose smirked," I'm not dumb, Anali. I know you two aren't really together. And I know that Al doesn't know that."

My eyes narrowed, staring at her," How do you know that?"

She grinned deviously," Oh, I know my cousins very well, and I know you, too, Anali. We had been friends for quite awhile, before Hogwarts."

I ducked my head, embarrassed. She was right about that. After the sorting, we got into a fight over stupid house pride, and never really talked until now.

"So…I'm sorry about how stupid I was five years ago," I offered, as a way to distract from the current conversation.

Rose brightened," Oh, me, too! I missed you, Anali. But don't think that'll get you out of this conversation."

"Rose, you can't tell anyone! And I didn't tell you, okay?" I said, desperation seeping through my voice.

"I know I can't tell anyone," she rolled her eyes," and of course you didn't tell me. I figured it out all by myself."

"Good, but look Rose, I really want to read this book,and-"

She peered at the title," Oh, the main character dies at the end. It's complete rubbish, if you ask me."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from yelling at her. I hated when people ruined the end of books for me," Thanks, Rose."

She grinned," No problem! Now, come on! It's girl time."

I looked at her warily," What are you talking about?"

Rose merely smiled, and pulled me along with her," You'll see!"

Oh, boy did I see. Rose decided to help me become an expert on James—I heard one too many family stories, and learned lots of stupid stuff about him. Such as his favorite color is red(no shocker there), and his favorite cousin is Rose(not sure I believe that one…I think Freddy wins that one) and that James once told her that he really likes my eyes. I was shocked, then. I never thought my eyes were special, and here she was telling me that was James's favorite thing about me. Not my personality (all right, I can see why it wouldn't be—after all, I'm not the sunniest person in the world), but my eyes.

When I pointed that out to Rose, she simply shrugged, saying something about that was before we started dating. I have no idea what that has to do with anything. Anyways, since they were James's favorite thing, she decided to play them up. To this day, I don't know how she managed to take my flat brown eyes, and make them look like an inviting pool of chocolate.

I gasped, and Rose looked immensely pleased. I was still confused, though. Why was Rose helping me, and not her cousin?

"Rose, no offense, but why are you doing this?"

She frowned a little, leaning back in a stuffed chair, her own brown eyes thoughtful," Well, when we were friends, I remember you saying you had a crush on James."

I nodded.

"And, I distinctly remember laughing at you..." she trailed off," I still horrible for it. I mean ,what kind of person laughs at their best friend, instead of helping them? I know we aren't best friends, anymore, Anali, but I wanted to make it up to you."

I sat beside her," Do you want to be my best friend?"

Rose looked at me carefully," I thought you and Al were best friends…you know, I hated him for the longest time when he replaced me."

"He didn't replace you," I insisted," he is my guy best friend. I need a girl one, too."

Rose's whole face lit up," Then, yes of course! Now, let's finish getting you ready for this date."

**Review please? Love or hate? Let me know!**


End file.
